Post War Administration Bureau
Post War Administration Bureau is a villainous organization in Guilty Gear whose one of its division chief is Crow, one of House of Mouse Ultimate's antagonists. This organization also appeared as one of the reccuring antagonists of House of Mouse Ultimate. Overview As suggested, Post War Administration Bureau is a power-hungry organization that dreams to become one of the most powerful organizations in the entire world, more powerful than Illuminati, and many other known villainous groups. They are interested with anything supernatural by using them to conquer the world by turning them into powerful weapons of mass destruction, similar to what H.Y.D.R.A. did. They also used biological weapons (Gears), and sorcery to obtain everything they want. Mcuh like other villainous groups, they also study and clone many numerous powerful beings such as Gears, Japanese & many supernatural entities to gain more power and many more deadly weapons to take over the world and show their supremacy. Background Post War Administration Bureau, as their name implies is once known to be a least famous organization that tries to help people in the aftermath of War of the Gears, but was unsuccessful. They tried to help many people but all their efforts failed which then turned them into a villainous organization that is now hungry for power and plans to take all over the world. It is even notable that they are the ones responsible for turning Testament into a Gear & implanting Eddie into Zato-1. Known Members *Crow- Division Chief, and creator of the Robo-Kys and various Robo-fied characters *Geena- A person working for P.W.A.B. in the manga adaptation of Guilty Gear and a spy of I-No. *Unnamed Boss- The possibly mastermind and true leader of P.W.A.B. whose face is never shown but a shilouette. Although his appearance almost resembles That Man's appearance, he is definitely not That Man. *Crow's mom- Crow's mother who is also working for P.W.A.B. She is also one of the Division Chiefs. *Terumi Yuuki- Although he is not a Guilty Gear character, he briefly helps them. *Relius Clover- Although he is not a Guilty Gear character, he briefly helps them. *Numbuh 3- Despite being one of P.W.A.B.'s targets, she helped P.W.A.B. in order to take over the House of Mouse, later she tries to take over the organization upon finding it how lame it was and plans to rename it Rainbow Monkeys Administration Bureau for Kids (or R.M.A.B.K). She defected the organization. *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit- Although being one of P.W.A.B.'s targets and enemies, he sometimes joins them in order to get rid of Edward for good. Character Data Collection As suggested, P.W.A.B. is also know for collecting battle data of various fighters and characters to improve their weapons. They also collect data of many supernatural entities (including Pokemon) and even gods to get more power. As suggested, they have the data of almost every character throughout the series with the excludation of the following listed below: *Edward (destroyed by none other than Edward, who places a virus into it) *Faith (destroyed by either Faith himself or his master Edward) *God (destroyed by Edward) *Jesus (destroyed by Edward) *Dizzy (in the original Guilty Gear, she had her personal data while in House of Mouse Ultimate, it was seen to be destroyed by Edward) *I-No *Mu-12 *Mike Wazowki *Namine (destroyed by Namine via trolling) *Edward's Pokemon (destroyed by Edward) *Edward's Digimon (destroyed by Edward) *Edward's other forms (destroyed by Edward) *some hentai characters *less popular cartoon characters *Shisui Uchiha *Kung Fu Man *Suave Dude *Ant-Christ Coward *Neo Reaper Isabelu *Zasalamel *The Lich *Horned King *Mom from Futurama *Frollo's cousins *Trollface Category:Antagonist Category:Groups, Teams and Organizations